Paige's Visit
by HeavenSent5437
Summary: Paige and Ashley haven't been friends since the party one year ago...Paige's parents are going to England for four weeks on a business trip, but Paige can't come. So, Paige has to stay with Ashley. How will Ashley and Paige deal? Will they realize they ar
1. The Unpleasant Surprise

Authors Note: I OWN NOBODY WHO LOOKS FAMILLIAR. Also, Ashley will still have her old look back, but her and Paige will not be friends! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Paige's Point of View *******************  
  
14 year old Paige Michelchuck searched around her room, looking for her blue top. Finally, she found it, and raced downstairs for breakfast. Her mom was on the phone, and looked pleased with herself, while her dad was eating toast and reading the morning paper.  
  
Paige sat down and grabbed some sausage, while she tried to finish some of her math homework from the previous night.  
  
"Paige, you should have done that after dinner, yesterday." Mr. Michelchuck said.  
  
"I didn't have time. I had like three reports to do!" Paige said, although it was a lie.  
  
Mr. Michelchuck sighed, and continued reading. Mrs. Michelchuck got off the phone and sat down.  
  
"I have some news!" She said, excitedly.  
  
"What?" Paige asked, dreaming of all sorts of cool things that could happen.  
  
"Your father and I are going to England for a business trip. For four weeks!" Mrs. Michelchuck said.  
  
"Awesome! England has so many shops I could go to! When are we leaving?" Paige asked, happily.  
  
"Paige, we are not going." Mrs. Michelchuck said. "Well, you are not, just me and your father. We're leaving in three days."  
  
"So, who am I supposed to stay with?" Paige asked, irritably.  
  
"I'll call around while you're at school, but, you better get going, before you're late." Mrs. Michelchuck said.  
  
Paige picked up her backpack and walked to school. Why did her parents always do that? Go on a business trip and leave her home? Well, on the bright side, she'd probably hang out with Hazel for the four weeks.  
  
When Paige got into school, she told Terri and Hazel all of what had happened this morning.  
  
"But, I mean, they'll get me souveniers. TACKY SOUVENIERS!" Paige complained.  
  
"They couldn't get you anything more tacky then you already have." Ashley Kermer cut in.  
  
Ashley and Paige had been best friends, but, after a party where Ashley took some ecstacy to "fit in" she went totally out of control, cheating on her boyfriend, Jimmy, and calling Paige a hag. Paige would NEVER be friends with Ashley again. Ever.  
  
"Whatever." Paige said, and walked off.  
  
After school, Paige got a ride home from her mom.  
  
"Paige. I know who you'll be staying with for my trip." Her mom said.  
  
"Hazel right?" Paige said.  
  
"No..." Mrs. Michelchuck said.  
  
"Oh. Terri, then." Paige said.  
  
"Actually, Ashley." Mrs. Michelchuck said.  
  
"AS IN ASHLEY KERMER?" Paige yelled, angry.  
  
"Her mom was the only one who could. I know you two aren't exactly friends..." Mrs. Michelchuck said.  
  
"ARENT EXACTLY FRIENDS? THATS THE UNDERSTATEMENT OF THE WORLD!" Paige said.  
  
"You're staying with her, and no more arguments, got it?" Mrs. Michelchuck said, firmly.  
  
"Whatever." Paige said, folding her arms.  
  
When Paige got home, she ran into her room, and called Hazel.  
  
"Can you believe it? I mean, how could my mom disregard me like that?" Paige asked.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe you two should just make friends. For now." Hazel said.  
  
"How about no, Haze? I've got to go." Paige said and hung up the phone.  
  
Four weeks with Ashley Kermer? Would she ever survive? 


	2. An Odd Turn of Events

Authors Note: I don't own any characters who look familliar. ALSO: Ashley still has her old look!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------  
  
Ashley's POV  
  
************  
  
When Ashley found out that Paige was staying with Ashley, in Ashley's room, she was not happy.  
  
"Why did you say yes?" Ashley had asked her mom.  
  
Ashley's mom explained that it was a "polite thing to do." Ashley didn't care if it would give her family a million dollars, Ashley didn't want Paige there.  
  
At school, the day before Paige was going to come over to Ashley's, Ellie was absent from school. At lunch, Ashley sat, doing a poem for her Language Arts class, when she felt a light hand touch her shoulder. She looked back, it was Jimmy's hand.  
  
"Hey Ashley..." He said.  
  
"Hi." Ashley said, not knowing what to do.  
  
"Maybe...well....nevermind..." He said, and walked off.  
  
Ashley grabbed his hand. "What?" She asked, encouraging him to tell her.  
  
"Maybe..Saturday...tomorrow...we could go to a movie or something?" Jimmy asked.  
  
Ashley's heart must have lept fifty million feet in the air.  
  
"Sure...come over to my house at seven. Okay?" She asked.  
  
He nodded and walked off.  
  
Jimmy had actually asked her to go to the movies. JIMMY AND ASHLEY COULD ACTUALLY BE BACK TOGETHER! Then again; it could be a big joke....  
  
After school, Ashley was sitting at the table, helping Toby figure out a math problem, when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Ashley said, hoping it was Jimmy.  
  
"Ashley. Hi, hun, it's Paige." Paige said in a fake sweet voice.  
  
"What?" Ashley said.  
  
"I just wanted to let you know, I'm coming by the house at 9:00AM. Period. Got it?" Paige asked.  
  
Ashley hung up. At least she'd have Jimmy though.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Paige's POV  
  
----------------------  
  
When Paige found out Jimmy was going to go out with Ashley, for real, not a joke or anything, she got mad. In her opinion, Ashley was just a waste of space, and Jimmy could have somebody who was worth all the sadness he'd went through. Namely: Paige. Of course, Jimmy had other plans. He said something along the lines of "I still like Ashley, and I'm going out with her." Paige had begged, pleaded and screamed, but he said that it was final.  
  
So, Paige decided to get Craig for Saturday night, so she could keep her eyes on Jimmy and Ashley. Of course, Craig knew about this. He also wanted to keep his eyes on Jimmy and Ashley. He was sooo in love with Ashley. Why? Well, Paige certainly didn't know.  
  
That night, Paige asked her mom once more to just let her go to Europe with them.  
  
"I won't be a hassle. I promise." Paige said.  
  
"No! Paige, we've already been through this. It's simple. I don't have a plane ticket for you. You'd have to sit in the hotel all four weeks, and you'd be bored out of your mind. NO NO NO NO!" Mrs. Michelchuck said.  
  
The same response came when Paige asked Mr. Michelchuck.  
  
Paige had decided to just steer clear of Ashley, that way there was no chance that they might become friends or talk or anything. Paige didn't need to be hanging out with druggies.  
  
Hazel and Terri were totally being jerks on the subject of Paige at Ashley's. They thought that it was just one mistake, and that Paige should give Ashley another chance. Another chance? One chance was enough! Anyone with a clear head on her shoulders would know that drugs are so not the way to coolness.  
  
Jimmy was obviously agreeing with Paige and Terri and had cut off all contact with Paige. He said that he didn't want to be around someone who couldn't forgive and forget. Why was Paige the bad person here? Ashley was the one who took ecstacy! Ashley was the one who called names! Ashley was the one who kissed people. And what about Toby? He was the one who was going to take drugs in the first place! So, why was everyone against Paige?  
  
As Paige wrote in her journal that night; it's amazing how one small thing, like a pill, can influence one big thing; like a friendship for the rest of your life. If friendship really can defy all odds, then why weren't Paige and Ashley friends? Obviously, love could defy all odds, though, because Ashley and Jimmy were basically back together.  
  
Why was Ashley getting all the good things, when Paige was suffering? And Paige didn't do anything wrong.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! 


	3. The Argument

Authors Note: PLEASE REVIEW MY OTHER CHAPTERS AND I DONT OWN ANYBODY WHO LOOKS FAMILLIAR!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ashley's POV  
  
******************  
  
The next day, Ashley got up to find Paige already settled in. Ashley went downstairs, and heard Toby and Paige talking.  
  
"Hey Toby." Ashley said completly ignoring Paige's presence. "Where's mom?" She asked.  
  
"Out, they won't be back by the time you and Jimmy got out on your date." Toby replied.  
  
"How'd you find out about that?" Ashley asked, upset.  
  
Paige smirked.  
  
Ashley could not believe Paige was telling Toby about Ashley's personal life. She had no right. Especially since it was Ashley's house, and she, more to the point her mom, humbly invited her in, to stay. FOR FOUR WEEKS!  
  
"Hun, you better start getting ready for your date." Paige said.  
  
"Why? It isn't until 7:00." Ashley said, irritated.  
  
"Well, considering how you look now, you can't possibly tell how long it'll take to get you even looking half-way decent." Paige said.  
  
Toby laughed, and Ashley grabbed Toby by the arm and took him into the other room.  
  
"I'm your big sister, and if you disrespect me again, I will make sure Paige knows about your shrine to her." Ashley said.  
  
"What shrine?" Toby asked.  
  
"The one I'll make up." Ashley replied.  
  
Toby's face went from a smile to a frown. Ashley smiled and walked outside into the fresh air.  
  
She glanced both ways and saw Ellie coming up the sidewalk.  
  
"Is it in there?" Ellie asked, referring to Paige.  
  
"Yes. UNFORTUNATLY!" Ashley replied.  
  
"Sorry, well, here's a note Craig gave me to give to you, from Jimmy." Ellie said.  
  
Ellie placed the note in Ashley's hand and walked off.  
  
Ashley slowly opened the note. It read:  
  
Dear Ashley,  
  
The movie we were going to see is sold out for 7:00, so I'll pick you up at 4:00 for the earlier show. Is that alright? If not, call me.  
  
Jimmy.  
  
Ashley traced Jimmy's letters. Of course it was okay too meet earlier! Less time she'd have to spend with Paige. Ashley turned around, and bumped into Paige, who seemed to be reading over Ashley's shoulder.  
  
"Awww, Jimmy probably just wants to spend more time with the druggie." Paige said.  
  
"At least I can get Jimmy, and not...oh, that's right, you have NOBODY!" Ashley said.  
  
"Actually, I have Craig." Paige said.  
  
"You probably paid him to go out with you." Ashley replied, anger building up inside her.  
  
"Why would I need too? He has enough money and interest in me anyway." Paige said.  
  
"Whatever. I realized something, you do have an admirer." Ashley said. "J.T! A STUPID 8TH GRADER!" Ashley screamed and walked inside.  
  
She ran up into her room and locked the door, tears streaming down her face. How dare Paige call her a druggie? How dare she read Ashley's private business over her shoulder? How dare she be such a snob? How dare she not forgive Ashley for a mistake she made.  
  
Ashley had to admit, she missed Paige and Terri and Hazel. They were her friends, no matter how mean they could be, Ashley still missed them. At least she still had Jimmy.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Paige's POV  
  
******************  
  
When Ashley walked away from Paige, Paige could see the tears streaming down Ashley's face. Paige had to admit, she'd been cruel to call Ashley a druggie. Real cruel. Sometimes Paige wished she could just be friends with Ashley again. Then that voice in her head called back "Ecstacy..."  
  
If Paige could've known the pain Ashley was in, she would've helped her. But Paige couldn't see that. Maybe she never would.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please review! Also: To all the JT fans, Ashley said he was stupid because in Ashley's eyes she views him as very immature, and the reason for Ashley losing all her friends, since JT brought the drugs to the party. 


End file.
